New guy in town
by Anime addict 1994
Summary: Natalie is a 16 old girl who lives with her sister Namine and parents. They live on a street 'Paopu Drive' with harldy anyone else until a cute boy and his brother move in next door. Looks like her luck is about to change... -My first fanfic ever!  :D


My first ever fanfic! ^_^ This took ages to do because I couldn't figure out how to publish it *FacePalm* Anyway, ENJOY! :D (please review if you have time If i get good enough reviews I might keep writing them, please no flames but critisism encouraged!)

Omg, WHY is the snow so cold? Oh yeah because its snow ha-ha. Well there is plenty of it in my neighbourhood, there isn't normally much in Twilight Town but it is already November so I'm not sure why I'm so surprised. Anyway, my name is Natalie. I'm 16 on the 23rd of January and can't wait! (It's only in a couple of days.) My best friends Kairi and Selphie keep saying I should throw a big party to celebrate but honestly, I don't really like parties. Kairi is just so determined to get her own way and won't take no for an answer, don't get me wrong she's a really nice person, well can be...until you get on her bad-side. Selphie is almost the complete opposite to Kairi.

I mean she's great too, but I don't know how so much pure energy can fit into one person! She's always the life of the party and is very head strong. So yeah, they pretty much always get what they want out of something. They're both so lucky. They have great clothes, hair and are abnormally pretty as well! Especially their eyes, I didn't think it was possible to have eyes that were almost a violet colour, but Kairi proved that to be wrong. So did Selphie. I mean, who knew eyes could be **that** green? Meanwhile, I have green/brown colour eyes that are situated on an oval face along with a smallish nose, (which in my opinion is huge but people tell me otherwise) and a pair of pink lips. My hair isn't as good as theirs, it's just a dark blond that's wavy and that goes a bit past my shoulders, which I normally straighten but sometimes I like it when it's been washed and goes into ringlets.

Arrrgh! This snow is so annoying, it nearly up to my knees and that means I have to wait forever for me to go on my skateboard again! *Sigh* There's not really much to do here, except shopping at the mall, swimming, go to the beach and play at the arcade, ice-skating in the winter, watch a movie at the cinema, go bowling and for me skateboarding...Ok so maybe there is stuff to do, but it all involves a lot of money which I don't have a lot of.

I'm almost at my house now from the shops. It's taken an extra 20 minutes more than it already should, no thanks to this snow. I get all the bad luck, I remember one time in the mall I was shopping with Kairi and Selphie when I wasn't looking where I was going in a clothes store and tripped over a mannequin that decided to block my path then landed on me awkwardly so I couldn't get up properly to run off! I got so told off by the lady that works there she was not impressed by my lack of coordination at all. Kairi and Selphie helped to get the damn thing off, but by then some boys from our school (Destiny High) had already walked by. My face stayed a permanent dark shade red that day and they both remind me of it now. In fact, there have been quite a few moments like that recent like that in my life. Oh well, Ce la vie.

Finally my street, nobody I know lives here, it's mainly empty apart from a few adult couples and one or two children. This was a good thing sometimes though because it means there are no screaming children to wake me up early in the mornings, I never looked forward to that on a weekend where I used to live. That always annoyed me on the week-ends, speaking of which started a few days ago due to the heavy snowfall lately. Huh, I guess the snow is good for something after all.

'Oh no...' I thought as I approached my house at the very end of the street and noticed a bright yellow lorry. There's a moving van in the street, just my luck next door to me, more luck, they're moving in. It might not be that bad though, right? I mean there might be someone my age moving in. Yeah right not with my luck, I bet it's a screaming kid, ughh...

As I got the front door and started to look for my key in my jeans pocket. Nope not in my left pocket, or in my right, it just wouldn't be would it? I lugged the shopping around to the back door and hoped it would be unlocked, it was! Phew, well at least I wouldn't be standing out in the freezing snow any longer. I went into my house and set the bags down on the counter and walked into the living room, only to be attacked by my dog Roxie. She was a small beagle and had the cutest eyes ever. (Why is it that I'm the only one who doesn't have cool eyes? Note to self- Think about getting contacts...maybe...) I patted the sofa, which she knew was a signal to jump up, my parents weren't back from work yet and my little sister Namine was over at her friend's house (Rikku) for a sleep-over.

"At least I have the house to myself" I said to myself whilst turning the TV on with the remote. Roxie barked at that. "Ok, WE have it to ourselves." She rolled over for me to rub her belly and made a face that looked like a smile. Roxie was the only dog I knew who could actually smile, it's like she thought she was a human or something. Is it normal for dogs to smile? I'll look into it later.

I looked out the window after half an hour of SpongeBob Square Pants to check on the snow. (As if it had actually gone) Namine only watches cartoons and she's hidden the remote so she's got me watching them now and I don't feel like going to my room in the attic to do any homework right now. I actually liked my room, it was big and we've put walls and wallpaper up there along with a carpet along with other furniture. The only downside was no privacy, you had to climb a ladder to get to my room which means no door, so that also means little my sister and parents don't feel the need to ask if it's ok to come up or not.

After studying the snow for a while, I noticed the moving van seemed to be nearly finished unloading the furniture. I looked out of curiosity and saw a dark brown suede looking sofa, 'normal' a brown lamp 'normal' a few boxes 'normal', (nothing that told me the age of whoever was moving in) an Xbox, hmm could be an adults, (I go on my dad's when I'm not on mine) two TVs, one for living room one for a bedroom? I saw mostly modern stuff so I don't think it's an elderly couple. There's a double bed, an adult couple? Big surpr...wait another bed? A bunk-bed... It could be someone my age...or some kids. There were some other things too, I just held out for them to not be screaming kids if they were kids.

The car for whoever they are doesn't seem to be here yet, the people/person moving in must be coming late with all the snow. The snow! I just had a great idea! I went and put some dry water-proof uggs on over my skinny jeans and put my signature white fleece on that I wore everywhere, (I didn't see the point in wearing a coat, I have on but just don't wear it) and also some gloves and a scarf. I grabbed a bucket of grit my I bought, a snow shovel and my rip-stick (Skateboard).

I poured loads of the grit on the snow after shovelling most of it out in a very large oval shape and waited a few minutes for the snow to melt away. YES! My plan worked! I now have a place to use my rip-stick! I am the ruler of the snow ha-HA... My happy dance didn't last too long as I realised it turned to slush then water. "Ok snow if that's how you want to be" I pouted and thought whilst stroking my imaginary beard. Then I used the end of the shovel to scrape some of the water away until it was as dry as I could get it.

'Well it looks dry enough' I thought, and I was right. I used the large area of where there was no snow for the whole town to ride my rip-stick for ages, until the left-over water began to freeze and I couldn't ride anymore. I looked at the new ice patch. (Wow that didn't take long) and began to use it as an ice rink instead. This was pretty fun too. After a while I started to get cold and kind of hungry and went inside for some lunch.

**Sora's POV **

It's freezing! I've never been somewhere this cold! Ok I may be over reacting slightly but still... "M-Mum, are we there y-yet?" I asked impatiently for about the 100th time since this journey begun, but my Mum just ignored me again with a smile on her face. Stupid car, I can't believe the heating is bust! My younger brother just stared at me, (He was more like a twin to me but he sure acted older for his age) he didn't appear to be cold in the slightest! Why isn't he cold too? Maybe he just doesn't show it, or maybe it's because he's hot-headed hehe. I laughed quietly to myself at the thought.

"Hey, what's so funny?" My brother said, his blonde hair catching the light as he turned his head to look at me again.

I stopped and cleared my throat. "Nothing just thinking of something..." I said back with a smile. He just looked at me and shook his head smiling back. I can't believe I had to move straight after my 16th birthday, I mean I'm glad I got to spend it with my friends but it would have been nice to stay for a while...OMG! Finally! We are finally at Twilight town! Thank god, I was losing it in that car that refused to heat up. I wander what the house will be like. I took in the fact that there was snow everywhere and just felt cold again, then I realised that we were turning into the street with our new house in. Paopu Drive, huh, weird name...

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV <strong>

I decided that I should probably shovel the snow from the outside of the house seeing as I have made a bigger mess from when I made the 'ice rink' earlier. I heard a metallic noise coming from the top of the street, it was what looked like a family car. Oh god, please, please pleeaase don't be the neighbours from hell! I just looked back at the almost clear pathway and smiled at my handiwork, until I noticed the slush and water was **very** close to my new neighbour's house. The car pulled up next to the moving van and the driver emerged. She was an average woman with brown hair and a bright smile on her face. Next came a boy that looked about 13/14 the same age as my sister! 'Huh' I thought, maybe they'll get along well. His face lit up and made a mad dash into his new home after who appeared to be his mum. Wait, wasn't there a bunk bed?

There was. I stopped shovelling the snow when another boy came out from the car. When he stood up properly and stretched from the long journey, the first thing I noticed was his cinnamon coloured hair that seemed to defy gravity. It looked like he used gel, because his hair was fashioned into different sized spikes, but at the same time it looked completely natural. My first thought was wandering if he gelled or not and my second was, 'Ughh...' because as he started to look around I noticed he had amazing eyes, (Why is it, everyone had such great eyes?) I was captivated by two pools of cerulean and as he looked over me he tilted his head a little and smiled at me, and I felt my face turn red. My third thought was 'Man he must be cold' because he was only wearing some baggy jeans and a stretched T-shirt, I guess he wasn't expecting so much snow. My fourth thought was that it seemed a lot hotter now, I but put my hand to my cheek and noticed how warm it was. He waved at me gently and seemed to forget his new house all together, until his brother called him.

"Hey bro you gotta come see this place, it's amazing!" I heard a distant voice from inside the house. The boy just sighed a little replied, "Ok I'll come see now!" He started to walk over to the house and stopped at his doorstep and smiled again. I waved at him and smiled shyly back at him and watched him step inside the house and I went back to work on the pathway.

**Sora's POV**

This new house is pretty cool, and the town seems ok. Better than where I used to live anyway, there was a guy called Riku. He was like the school bully. He beat up everyone for no reason and never stopped. Not that I was in any fights or anything but I've seen the damage he was able to do to some people. It didn't help that his dad was in charge of the school (and he made sure you remembered it too) so he got away with everything.

"Hey Sora, you there? I'm in the living room come see it!" I lost my train of thought as I heard Roxas through the hallway. I left the kitchen after looking through the window for a while and I walked into a large room with white walls and a light brown carpet. On one side of the room was a jumping Roxas helping moving our sofa along with my mum, on another was a wall that was made up of two big glass windows and a matching door. Roxas gave me a weird look.

"What?" I laughed and just smiled back at him and he just dropped the end of the sofa onto the floor.

"Oh nothing, ya' know it's not like we need any help moving furniture because we've moved house or anything." He smirked and sat on the arm of the sofa. I just laughed and helped move the sofa into place along with other furniture that my mum didn't seem to like being in the same place for more than a few seconds. After at least 45 minutes of moving the sofa from one wall to another, I decided I was too tired to do any more for a while. Roxas had given up on me 10 minutes ago anyway so I took a break and went outside to look at our new garden. What the?...Oh yeah the snow... Forgot about that.

After taking a jacket from the hallway I ventured outside into the frozen garden. Besides there being almost no wildlife or plants it smelt as if there were flowers everywhere. As I walked down the garden path, I noticed a small light brown lump that was sticking out from the snow. I went closer to it and realised it was moving. It looked at me and bounded towards me in the snow, I saw that it was a small dog when it started licking my face in a surprise attack. I burst out in a laughing fit as a small beagle pinned me down in the snow. I eventually stopped the small dog and managed to look at his...no her defiantly a her... tag that was on her red collar. "'_Roxie' - 5 Paopu Drive." _

"Huh, Roxie. Is that your name?" I asked the now smiling dog as she barked and then winked at me. Wait, is that normal for dogs to smile or wink at you? I'll have to check later when I get a chance. Hold on, 5 Paopu Drive? This is that girl's dog from next door... But how did she get in the garden, oh right, probably through that whole in the fence. I should take her back, before she worries and it might give me a chance to get to know her. "C'mon Roxie" I said as I scooped up the dog and carried her to my next door neighbours house hoping to get a chance to talk to her I though with a light shade of pink on my cheeks...

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

It's quiet in my living room...almost too quiet even with the TV on. I just realised, where is Roxie? "Roxie" I started to whistle for her and call her name but she didn't come running in like she normally does. I ran around for half an hour looking for my dog while freaking out. What if she jumped into that moving van! She could be anywhere by now! She's never run off before, why now? Maybe she's outside... I grabbed my jacket, put my uggs on and ran towards the door. When I opened the door I didn't notice the person on the other side, and ended up running into them and falling onto the path I had just cleaned. To make worse, it was that guy that just moved in next door! Ughh... I get all the bad luck. I looked at the small bundle in his arms and my face lit up. He's got Roxie! I blushed slightly and looked at him with the biggest smile on my face ever. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I-I was looking for my dog, and wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry!" I managed to blurt out and just looked down at the ground embarrassed that I'd actually knocked him over. I just HAD to be in the most awkward position with him too! He just smiled and laughed softly.

"Don't be sorry, I'm fine. A-are you ok?" He asked in a gentle voice that made me weak at the knees. I just nodded shyly. His face turned a shade of red as he noticed his hands was on my thighs from where he had caught me. He sat up after helping me off from his lap. "I-err-umm, I found your dog..." He managed as he looked away blushing deeply.

I smiled widely and started to stroke Roxie's fur to calm her down a bit from the fall. "Thank you SO much! I've been looking for her everywhere. I'm really sorry about it, where did you find her?" I asked taking Roxie off from the boy's lap where she was still licking his face.

"Oh, she was in my garden, she must have gotten under the fence or something. And really, it's ok you don't have to be sorry" He laughed.

I looked at Roxie and couldn't help but melt in her eyes, "I'd tell her off but she's just too cute." I said as we both looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, you are" he said as he looked at me, still blushing a little.

"What?" I said smiling back at him.

"I uhh said she's cute" he replied blushing even more scratching his head awkwardly. "I'm Sora by the way." Sora huh? That's a cool name...

"Oh" I laughed "Hi Sora, my name's Natalie" We shook hands and he helped me and Roxie up from the snow. When I got onto my feet I gasped slightly when I realised that there was a cut on his forehead that must have happened from the fall. (I wasn't _that_ heavy was I? I only weigh fifty kilograms...) "Sora you've got a cut on your forehead! I-I'm sorry." I said looking away at the ground. Sora touched his head lightly to check it, and sure enough there was a trail of red that went along his first two fingers.

"No, it's ok. It's just a small cut" He said still smiling. I scooped up Roxie with one of my hands and tucked her under my arm, while taking Sora's hand with the other hand. "Umm...Can you tell me where you're taking me exactly?" He laughed slightly as I pulled him into the kitchen and set Roxie down on the floor.

"Sure Sora, I am going to get a plaster for your cut that I caused because there isn't anything else I can do and I feel horrible at the thought that I cut my neighbour who hasn't even been in their house for one day yet" I said without taking a breath, and started to route around in one of the wooden cabinets in the kitchen. Throat spray, no... Wart removal cream, eww no... Cough mixture, no... Aha! Found the plasters. I opened a box and took a single plaster out, got some kitchen roll and wet it under the tap. I walked back over to Sora who was leaning against the countertop and holding his hand gently to his cut. I took his hand away from his head and dabbed the paper towel onto his forehead to clean it. Then I took the back off from the plaster and covered his cut. Once it looked better, I couldn't help but look at his eyes for a few seconds longer than normal, neither of us looked away. That's when I noticed how blue his eyes actually were. "Hey, do you...wear contacts?" I asked intrigued by his eyes.

He just looked at me and blinked, "Uhh no why?" He asked with an interested smile.

"I was just wandering. Your eyes are just so... Uh never mind" I stopped myself from going any further it felt a bit personal almost interrogating him over the colour of his eyes. "So uhh I put a plaster on your cut it should be ok now" I said shyly.

"Thank you, but you know you didn't have to" he said smiling sweetly and looking back at me.

"I know, but I feel better now that I have and it was my fault anyway." I said looking away blushing slightly.

**Sora's POV**

My head... I think something hit my forehead. I opened my eyes to see me staring at a sky of blue-grey, my chest felt heavy for some reason, I looked down to find someone resting on top of me. Crap, it's that cute girl from next door! CRAP! My hands are wrapped around her thighs! O.M.G. *...*

I felt my face turn a new shade of red instantaneously as I noticed her legs were entwined with my own, her knee had landed between my legs and her arms were placed around my neck, burying her face into me. It felt awkward, but nice at the same time. I actually liked just holding her like this but, one, it's kind of perverted. Two, it's in the open. Three, she'll think I'm some kind of freak if I don't get up. And four, the dog is in between us!

After saving Roxie we introduced ourselves and as soon as I helped her up, Natalie pulled me into her kitchen to clean my newly cut forehead. I watched her rummage through the cupboards while I leaned against a counter top, pressing my hand to my head. I was in such a trance thinking about her that I didn't notice she was already in front of me. I shuddered when a cold and damp paper towel came into contact with my skin but just blushed deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

"Hey, thank you so much for helping me with my head" I said to her with a smile.

She opened the front door for me and smiled faintly back then looking at the ground, "No problem, I did it after all."

"No you didn't, you can come over to mine sometime once we've got the furniture ready. It might take a while though seeing as my lazy brother won't help" I said with a laugh.

She let out a small giggle. "I can help if you want me to?" she suggested. I was actually surprised that someone who just met me would help me, it would get it done faster, but it's not fair on her so I couldn't let her.

"Umm. N-No, it's ok it's not fair on you if you help besides-"

"No really, it's not like I have anything to do here anyway, i've gotten rid of the snow on the path and done my chores. Please? I'll be bored otherwise" she said in a cute tone.

I thought about it, maybe it wasn't beeing harsh if she wanted to help, "Ok if you really want to" I said with a laugh.

"Thanks! You've saved me another day of boredom" She walked outside through the door towards my house, I followed her to my back door in the garden. I opened it for her and we walked into the living room.

My mum was moving a box out of the room when she saw me, "Oh Sora your back, can you help move the sofa? I think it would look better over there by the window." Here we go again... "Oh, hello dear" she said as she noticed Natalie standing slightly behind me, "You and Roxas have made new friends already! This is great!" She sang as she came closer to us. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked politely.

"Hello, my name's Natalie I'm your new neighbour." She replied with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Natalie, but i'm afraid we're still getting moving things around here" she said whilst looking at the bare room.

"Oh, umm actually Mum, I said it was ok if she came to help, she said she didn't have anything to do today anyway" I told her quicky.

"Oh! Well if you really want to honey then that's fine, your so kind." and with that she left the room and called out through the hallway, "oh and Sora, you things are in your room if you want to sort that out first!"

I turned around to Natalie.

"We can go do your room first if you want to I don't mind" she said in a soft voice.

We started walking up to my room "Ok, I bet Roxas has gone off somewhere so it'll probably be just us two until he shows up, sorry about that." I realised what I had just said, it was just us two... I could actually get to know her some more...


End file.
